


The Siren's Call

by UndertaleNerd02



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - SlaveTale, Chara Protection Squad, Chara is bad ONLY in this fic., Mythical Beings & Creatures, No More Resets (Undertale), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader Is Not Frisk, Sans Remembers Resets, Sirens, Undertale Saves and Resets, are in the past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 01:41:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10776792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndertaleNerd02/pseuds/UndertaleNerd02
Summary: Hello. My names Kylie Marie. I am a siren... And this is my story about how Monsters changed my life.When Monsters came to the surface, they waged war on humans, and lost. They are now kept as pets, slaves... Toys. But when a small group play at the beach, they discover something that is neither human nor Monster





	1. The Fallen Child

Once, there was a child who fell into the Underground. They journeyed through it, befriending monsters along the way. One would think it impossible for a small child, only 8 years old. But they were  _not_ just any child. They had a special power. They could save...

And RESET.

Over and over and over, the child would RESET. Trying to make the run perfect. To befriend everyone. Of course, it wasn't easy. They died hundreds of times. Then, they succeeded. They freed all their friends, broke the barrier, they were a hero. But, someone was missing...

So they RESET.

Over and over, they tried to save that last person. Over and over, they failed. They grew frustrated, after all, they were just a child. But they were DETERMINED to save him. Then, after many tries, they heard a voice.

_I can save him. Let me try._

Frustrated as they were, they agreed. It was a _**mistake.**  _The voice didn't care about the child's friends, they just wanted to save him. They just wanted to save their sibling. They would do anything for him, the voice. Anything.

The voice knew saving everyone wasn't possible, in fact, everyone just got in their way. So, they killed them. All the child's friends and family, turned to dust. The fish monster was the hardest, the most determined monster they fought. Or so they believed. 

Waiting in the golden hall was the only one who remembered.

Waiting in the golden hall was the only one who would have nightmares about this moment except the child them self.

Waiting in the golden hall was the only one who could beat this  ~~child~~ demon.

 

 

 

RESET


	2. No More Resets

The child went through the Underground, the voice gone. No death, or dust, just friendship and kindness. Strange isn't it, that they caused so much death, and yet they act like they're innocent... 

When the child reached the king, King Asgore Dreemurr, they didn't fight back. They didn't speak, negotiate, or attempt to befriend him. They took blow after blow, and fell lifeless to the ground. 

They didn't get up. They didn't RESET. 

The most determined soul, gave up. 

* * *

After the king broke the barrier, he had no ambassador, and he declared war. He may of had the element of surprise, but humans are more in number and strength. They enslaved the Monsters, their scientists made collars that cut off their magic. 

Yet still, one Monster remembers the pain the child brought, the sorrow, and anger, and to this day he wonders why there was no RESET. To this day he asks, "Why did you do this Frisk? Why did you do this to me?" 


	3. Chapter 3

The bottom of the Pacific Ocean is dark and cold. It also has a very little chance of company, so I sometimes feel lonely. But since when do people mean happiness. Humans are the reason I'm down here anyway. 

I'm whats most commonly known as a siren. Yes, we exist. People mistake us as mermaids all the time. It's insulting to my kind. 'Mermaids' are violent fish people with spears. Sirens are beautiful creatures with scales the glimmer in the light. We are gifted with alluring voices to draw humans in. 

See, if a human is near death, we can make a deal. With a kiss, the siren will become human, and vise versa. But only of they're gonna die. Which sucks, I can't just get someone swimming... 

I think I'm going to look for a drowning human. Even if I don't find one, it beats lazing around here. 

* * *

Sans POV

This  _sucks_. Why did Frisk give up? No, the real question is why now? Why not wait til they break the barrier? At least then we'd have freedom. 

After the second Monster Human War, humans enslaved us. I was lucky enough to be bought along with my bro and Undyne. I don't know what I would do without Papyrus. 

Our master is nice enough. Today he said we can go to the beach and take a break. Compared to other Monsters, we got the best deal. Papyrus is flipping out, he has always wanted to see the ocean. 

When we get there, I set up a blanket and umbrella for the group. The master told us to have fun... Like that'll happen. 

"NYYYEEEEEEHHHHH!!! UNDYNE, I CHALLENGE YOU TO RACE ME TO THE WATER." Papyrus screeches. 

"You're one punk" Undyne shoots back at him and takes off running. Breathing out a huff of laughter, I lazily sloth after them. S'not like I can swim anyways. 

I waddle out so the waters at my sternum, relaxing in the cool water. 

* * *

Kylie POV

As I swam closer to shore, I saw activity, splashes. Good, splashing means people, which equals me becoming human. Hopefully I'm the only siren in the area though. 

As I near the activity, I noticed something strange. Are those... bones? Yeah, they definitely are not humans. Damn it. But maybe I can speak to... him (?) 

 

 


	4. Sneaking away to the sea

I became invisible as I approached him. I forgot to mention, each siren has an individual power of their own. As I drew closer, the bones took shape into a human skeleton wearing swim trunks. How curious. 

* * *

Sans POV

"paps, undies, come deeper with me, " I called. As they rushed over, I noticed a... Presence? No one else should be here. "wait a sec, lemme check somethin', " 

Turning out to sea, I scaned the water. There, swimming closer, was a purple soul with a cyan center. It was shaped strange, like a bubble of ever moving water. I almost missed it. 

"What's the prob, sans?" Undyne yelled. 

"there is a strange soul, it's not a human or Monster..." I replied. Deciding not to risk it being unfriendly, I turned it blue and brought it closer. 

* * *

Kylie POV

As I drew near, the slashing stopped, and the skeleton closest turned in my direction, staring at me. Frightened he could see me, I started to swim away. Then all of a sudden, I froze. I couldn't move, and a blue glow surrounded me. I let go of my invisibility, and went limp. 

"Omg, wh-- i- th-t?" A warbled voice exclaimed, muffled by water. 

"NYEH, LET ME SEE BROTHER." That voice was loud enough to make out easily. 

"ta-e it eas- bro." Deep baritone, nice. "i'll pic- her up, can ya mo-e please?" Did he say pick me up?!? 

Bony hands picked up my limp body. Unprepared for this, I started to thrash violently. I felt my hand smack something hard, and it  _stung._

"ow! "  

* * *

 

"ow! " The fish lady (?) had smacked my face when she struggled. Undyne laughed, prolly because of the look on my face. Glaring at her, I used my blue magic to splash water in her face. Ha. As this happened, the lady calmed down and started breathing fast. 

"hey, hey, its ok, we won't hurt you. calm down, shh." I attempted to calm her. To my suprise, it worked, so I kept going. "im sans, sans the skeleton. this is undyne and papyrus. what's your name?" 

She looked up at me with eyes the color of her soul, smiled timidly, and responded. "It's nice to meet you. Im Kylie." 


End file.
